


Peaceful

by slightlyinvisiblenarwhal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, M/M, klance, rip lance, spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlyinvisiblenarwhal/pseuds/slightlyinvisiblenarwhal
Summary: “Keith....?”





	Peaceful

**Author's Note:**

> Please point at all spelling mistakes and teach me how to write dialogue

“Keith....?”

Lance stumbled backwards, a seering pain in his lower abdomen. He could feel blood seeping through his undershirt of his armour. He was losing a lot of blood fast. 

Lance fell against a wall, his legs giving up beneath him. He put a hand on his wound, trying to stop the bleeding, as Keith ran to help him up.

Letting his boyfriend take his full weight he allowed his limbs to go limp. He had no strength and could Keith’s voice calling that they needed a healing pod right now. He didn’t have the strength to tell him that it was probably to late for that. 

Lance could feel himself slipping out of consciousness as Keith struggled to shove him into the healing pod. Lance lasted three hours before he fell against the doors and they opened automatically. He tumbled out of it and onto the ground of the castle infirmary. 

Strong arms lifted him and laid him on a bed. It was softer than anything he had ever felt. It was the castle’s “deathbed”. He could hear people crying. Someone else was taking his armour off of him. It was stupid of them to not do it before. At least he would die comfortably now. He thought about moving his foot or hand to show that he wasn’t dead yet when everything stopped. 

He could see but he hadn’t opened his eyes. He couldn’t move or hear anything and he couldn’t even breath. Oh. So this was it. This was death. It took ten minutes for him to be able to hear and move, move out of his body in a way. 

The first thing he noticed was Keith. He was crying uncontrollably, being held back by Shiro. There were silent tears running down Shiro’s face. Pidge and Hunk stood further away with blank expressions on their faces. Coran was covering his body with a sheet but the blood from his reopened wound had already seeped through the white material. Allura seemed to be busying herself with cleaning the pods so she wouldn’t have to look. 

It was peaceful being dead

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry ok it was two am and I was bored if people like this I can write it in Keith’s point of view


End file.
